A Tired Name
by The Combat Hamster
Summary: All Kyon wants to do today is go to sleep, but all the people around him hinder his plan; plus Haruhi wants to play a game with him, a name game. *Spoilers for book 3 and 4*


Last night was one of the worst moments I ever experienced in my short life. Let me explain, during the brigade meeting yesterday, Haruhi heard of a new love potion, and she wanted me to try it. Being the pessimistic person I am, I refused right out of the gate. Besides, if I love potion really worked then it would be a lot of trouble for me, but maybe if it worked on Asahina-san then… no I don't want her to fall in love with me in that way, or any other person. When Haruhi heard my reply to her order she sent her lapdog, I mean Koizumi to hold me down. I wanted to beat the crap out of him, he was looking at we with a plastered on smile. Seeing that face just pissed me off, but I kept my cool not to make Asahina-san worry.

But that potion had no effect on me right away, but when I got home later that day, the potion started to affect me. Its effect was so strong that it sent me straight to the bathroom. Lets just say that the toilet and I became very close.

On that sour note, here I am at the bottom of the hill leading to North High, because of Haruhi I got no sleep last night. This is going to be a pain to trek up.

Half way up I felt like I was climbing Mt. Everest. Normally, this walk would have no wear on my body, but today was different, today I was sleepless.

"Kyon" Turning around I see Taniguchi running to catch up with me. "Whoa Kyon, you look horrible.

I have no intention to tell Taniguchi, or anyone about last night. It still pains me to think about it. "I had a rough night." I hope that's enough to satisfy him.

"Don't tell me that you and Suzumiya did it last night." Right now I don't have the energy to respond to his comment, and even if I did I would act the same way. Adding this idiot and his constant babbling, is like adding forty-five kilogram weights up the hill. When I get the school the first thing I want to do is go to sleep.

* * *

Upon entering the classroom, Taniguchi is still asking me dumb questions about last night. I ignore them, and head to my desk. I lay my head down, and wait to be engulfed by sweet dreams of Asahina-san.

That would have been the case if someone didn't keep jabbing me with her pencil.

"Hey Haruhi, what do you want?"

"Did it work?" Haruhi was looking at me with glimmering eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The potion, did it work, did you fall in love with someone your way home?" What do you expect from a potion you heard of off the street? It's more likely for a random girl to confess to me, then that stupid formula to work. Besides, what do you want to do with a love potion?

I want to get this conversation over quickly; I'm starting to feel light-headed. "No, I did fall in love with anyone." Feeling that would enough to satisfy her, I turn back around and lie down.

"Maybe we didn't do it right, oh well next time it will work for sure!" Even though I don't really want to get involved with her next scheme, I gave her a thumbs up, to signify I was listening.

The first bell rang and Okabe came in. I really should listen in class, but if he went through what I had to endure last night, I bet I would want to sleep too. "Ok class, today we are going to have a pop quiz." I spring up out of my seat, while hearing the groans of the class. "Oh by the way, this will be a large part of your grade." More sounds of displeasure came out of the class, like canned laughter on a cheesy sitcom show. Looks like this will be a long, sleepless day.

* * *

For the rest of the school day, all of my classes had something that was detrimental to my grade. I feel like its so cosmic plan for me to suffer today. The only time I was able to get some rest was at lunch, but it only lasted for five minutes because my personal alarm clock woke me up with a sharp pencil jab. Between Haruhi's pencil, and my sister jumping onto me, I must have the worst way of waking up. I wish they had a snooze button.

* * *

When the final bell rang, I was ready to head out, and take a nap in the clubroom. As I get up to leave, I feel a tug at my collar.

BAM

My head hits the back of Haruhi's desk. A lot of people would be knocked-out from that, but all I got was a bunch of pain coming from the back of my head. I must be lucky.

"Were do you think do you're going?" Haruhi looked like she was a mom whose kid just broke an expensive vase. What did I do now?

"To the clubroom." Where else would I go?

"Oh no, you can't go there right now." What was Haruhi planning this time? I hope it's not another love potion, I don't think my body can handle another one. "Wait twenty minutes then come you can come in. See ya." As Haruhi ran off, I couldn't help but sigh. I don't know what she's planning but this won't end well for me, I can tell you that right now.

Felling that a drink can warm me up, I head to the vending machines. If I stayed in the classroom any longer I know I would doze off.

Deciding on a warm can of coffee, I took out my phone to check how much time till I can reenter, fifteen more minutes. Nothing I can do but sit and wait. I wonder how much longer till I can go to sleep.

"Hey Kyon-kun, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mikuru-chan and the others?" The owner of that voice was none other then Tsuruya-san, bursting with energy like always.

"Well Haruhi told me to wait for a while till I can enter."

"Ahh, I see. Well I'll keep you company till then. HA HA HA." I kind of wish I had her energy right now.

"Hey Kyon-kun, you don't look so good right now. Did you get a bad grade on a test or something?" I wouldn't doubt that, I think I only knew three answers on the quiz this morning, I can't even remember most of the questions on that quiz. But I didn't want to worry her about that.

"Well I didn't get any sleep last night, so I'm tired right now." I hear laugher coming out of Tsuruya-san. I don't think this is a laughing matter, I feel like I will collapse at any moment.

"Well if that's all you need then, I give you some energy right now." She got out of her seat, and walked closer to me. "Close you eyes." I did what she said. Oh man, I think I'll fall asleep at any second now. But something touches my cheek, which brought me back to reality. It felt hot, very hot, wait a moment this is… I jump out of my seat when I realized what she did. "HA HA HA, see I told you it would give you some energy. My face started to turn red.

"Did you just…"

"Yup" I was cut off. I see my can of coffee in her hand, waving it around like it was a baton. "I put your can of coffee on your cheek. HA HA HA, don't worry we're friends so it's all good." Isn't that my line? But what she did gave me a shock, but I could have done it myself.

"I guess that did give me…"

RING RING RING

Cut off again, this time by my cell phone, looking at the caller ID it read Haruhi, figures.

"Yeah?"

"Get your butt over here in five seconds or there will be a penalty." She hung up. Where are you manners Haruhi?

"Well it looks like you have to go now, see ya Kyon-kun." She ran off to the gate of the school looking back and waving along the way. I hope that Haruhi could be nicer to me like Tsuruya-san.

Looking at the unopened can of coffee, I walk away from it with out drinking it. Maybe somebody will come and take it; I don't want to drink it any more.

* * *

Out of habit, I knock on the door just to be safe. "It's open." Haruhi's rash voice, I hoped Asahina-san would greet me, but I get Haruhi instead.

Entering the room I head to the empty seat, I'm ready to do nothing but take a nap.

"Kyon, stay there."

"What?"

"Stand right there and don't move. Kyon, we are going to play a game." Any other day I would be fine with Haruhi's games, hell I would rather spend the rest of my life doing Haruhi stupid games if it meant I could take a nap right now. Wait scratch that last part.

"What's the game this time?" It's not like I'm interested in this game, it's just that Haruhi will give me a lot of flack if I don't answer her.

"We are going to guess what your real name." Wait what? I known these people for almost a year, and they still don't know my real name. Some friends you guys are.

"Ok, lets start." Haruhi screamed, where does she store all that energy? "Ok Yuki, you're up first what's your guess?" Nagato was reading her book, until she stared at me and held up an erasable whiteboard that read 'Kyon'. Nagato, why would my real name also be my nickname? It would defeat the purpose of a nickname.

"Sorry Nagato, that's wr…"

"Kyon," Haruhi yelled out, you know this is a room with only five people, you don't need to yell. "Don't tell us the answer till we all have finished guessing." Ok, but saying that Kyon is my real name, is obviously wrong. I turn back at Nagato who went back to reading her thick book.

"Ok then," Haruhi turned back to Asahina-san. Today she wasn't in any outfit; she's just in her school uniform, that's weird. Normally she's a maid, I wonder what the reason is today? But she still looked beautiful. "Mikuru what's your guess?" Even if she said the wrong answer, I might change it to what ever she guessed, just because she said it.

"Um, sorry if I get it wrong Kyon-kun, but I don't think you ever told me your real name." At that moment I wanted to shout it out, so that I can save Asahina-san from this game. Plus if she said my real name, I would melt. "My guess is Kyou."

That would be a smart guess, it has most of the same letters, and it sounds close. I wonder what will be the next guess. Oh crap, am I actually getting into this game.

"I think that it is my turn to guess." I turn to Koizumi, he was giving me a smile, why are you smiling, it's starting to piss me off. "After much thought, I think that I have an adequate answer. Yes, this process was hard, but in the end I think that you will be happy with my answer." What the hell do you mean by I'll be happy with you answer? Unless it's right then I won't be happy; I may not even be happy if you do get it right. "My answer is Sugita Tomokazu."

I look at him with confusion. Koizumi, I don't know how you got that answer, but seems that it came out of left field. Oh I'm starting to get light-headed now.

"Ok, Kyon get ready for my…" I can hear he voice, but as she goes on I can't understand what she is saying. The room is spinning around me; I think I'm going to…

* * *

I wake up in a room different form the clubroom, it seems like I been here before. Wait I remember now, I was here when I fell down the stairs at school I was sent to this hospital. Even if I don't remember falling down, I remember waking up here. Just being here reminds me of Asakura stabbing me.

"Looks like you're awake." That voice sent a chill down my spine, hearing Koizumi's voice when I first wake up is like a nightmare.

"What happened?" Last thing I remember was I was in some playing a name game.

I felt Haruhi staring at me, but when I turn to see her she look of concern. "You fainted, idiot." Seems logical, I was sleep deprived for so long that I wouldn't doubt it; but when Haruhi said that it seemed like I had gotten in trouble."

Looking around I saw Asahina-san in the back of the room crying. I feel like such a jerk right now. I never want to see tears coming out of Asahina-san's eyes. As for Nagato, she was just staring at me with her poker face.

Haruhi eyed me at yelled out. "Even though you fainted you still have to pay a penalty for leaving half way through the game, ok John?"

What, John?

"Haruhi, who's John?"

"You are." She pointed right at me. "Don't tell me you have amnesia. Your name is John Smith."

What is happening? Am I in an alternate universe? Does everyone think my name is John Smith? I look at Nagato for some answers, she should know if something weird is happening. But her expressing was blank, I feel that I can read her the face better then anyone, but right now she looks like nothing is wrong. The only time I told Haruhi that name was when I met her in junior high. What's happening? Is Haruhi playing a joke on me?

"Kyon-kun, hurry up and get out." Where is that voice coming from? Does someone in this world knows my name?

"Kyon-kun, hurry up" It's my sister. I have never been so happy to hear her voice. Now there are two conflicting parties here, one that calls me John Smith, and my sister.

"Kyon-kun, hurry up and get breakfast." Breakfast?

* * *

The room I'm in now is different, I see a bathtub, and I'm sitting on a toilet. I'm in the bathroom; I pinch myself to make sure I'm really awake. I think I felt pain, but with all the things I been through the past year, I wouldn't doubt that this is still a dream.

"Kyon-kun, open the door." My sister was still whining through the door.

"Ok." I get up, and open the door. My sister has a scowling at me. I wouldn't blame her, I think I been in here for hours?

"What where you doing in the bathroom for over an hour?" She asks me, she looks like she just woke up, her hair was messed up. I think she's been waiting to fix her hair.

"Well, I feel asleep." Was all I could do to explain the situation to her.

* * *

When I get to school, I'm greeted by Haruhi. She looks like she's in deep thought.

I raise my hand at her. "Yo"

"Hey, Kyon, I been thinking." She paused for a second. "I been having weird dreams of you." I don't want to think about what Haruhi has been dreaming about. Her defantion of weird is different from a normal person. "I'm in junior high, and you and Mikuru are there helping me make a signal on the school field."

Haruhi remembered that? "You sure have weird dreams." Hopefully she will just think it's a dream.

"I don't think it's a dream" I'm getting nervous now. I need to think of something quick or Haruhi will find out the truth.

"Haruhi, the first time I met you was at North High. There is no way I could have met you in junior high."

"But I really think it was you, you even had an alias, I think it was John Smith. It's like I'm having a flashback of a memory rooted deep in my mind." Haruhi was looking dead serious. This is getting too risky; if she really finds out this is true then this will lead to a lot of trouble for everyone. Haruhi may go out of control if she finds out that I really did see her back then.

"Like I said the first time I met you was at North High. Which is true, but Haruhi first met me in junior high. I put my head on my desk, and try to go to sleep, maybe Haruhi will forget about this, but knowing her she will ask until she gets bored of this topic. If I go to sleep I may wake up in a different universe, and not have to deal with this problem. Maybe I'll be a girl in the next I wake up; I wonder what my name will be then?


End file.
